


Art for Holding On by dont_hate_me01

by IDreamofAvalon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDreamofAvalon/pseuds/IDreamofAvalon
Summary: Art for Holding On by dont_hate_me01 for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 58
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for Holding On by dont_hate_me01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



> Art for Holding On by dont_hate_me01 for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020

Art for Holding On by dont_hate_me01 for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020 – I Dream of Avalon Fiction and Art

  
Skip to content

[I Dream of Avalon Fiction and Art](https://idreamofavalon.home.blog/)

Where dreams become reality 

# Art for Holding On by dont_hate_me01 for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020


End file.
